Pocket Castle
Overview Welcome to the portable home away from home. This little pocket dimension has all the luxuries anyone could ask for from being on a tropical beach to a getaway snow resort. It even comes with a Magical Maid. Though there's plenty of room to spare so, please invite some friends! Pocket Castle introduction Leaving Iliasville, Ilias stops Luka. She informs him that while she was in her 'heroic life or death struggle' with Alice, she managed to snag a model of a castle. Luka is confused at first, but Ilias tells him it must have magical properties to it, and he should push the button on the side. He does and draws both of them inside. They find themselves at the front gate to a huge castle. Sonya realises they were pulled into the castle, and must have been shrunk. Ilias reckons they could probably fit thousands of people inside here if it's as big as it looks. Sonya is fascinated that Alice was carrying such a powerful artefact and her doubts about Alice not being the Monster Lord wane. Ilias suggests that they should take a look inside, but should be prepared to cut down any monsters inside without mercy. Inside the Pocket Castle, is a massive hub, completely unoccupied with doors to other areas of the castle. Ilias is concerned about using the Monster Lords castle, but she decides just to think of it as territory conquered from her and gives Luka permission to use it. Ilias intends to use the castle as a location to rally her angels, and for Luka to gather his companions to build an army. They can use it as a place to store excess companions when there's no more room in the party. Luka notices the stationary maid, and Ilias tells him that it's not a real person and just a magical projection of one, but Ilias can change it if she bothers Luka. She suggests imprisoning captured monsters here and forcing them to work for her, and then just destroying them when they're no longer useful. Luka disagrees with her suggestion. They prepare to make their way to Iliasburg, and Ilias states she looks forward to turning the castle to rubble once they're done with it. Map Of The Area 126 - Pocket Castle Front Gate.png|Front Gate 228 - Pocket Castle 1F South.png|Main Hall 229 - Pocket Castle 1F North.png|Dining Room 270 - Pocket Castle Barracks.png|Barracks 271 - Pocket Castle Cathedral.png|Cathedral 230 - Pocket Castle Inner Gardens.png|Courtyard 227 - Pocket Castle Forest.png|Forest 268 - Pocket Castle Snow Room.png|Snow Room 269 - Pocket Castle Sandy Beach.png|Beach 272 - Pocket Castle B1F.png|Basement 273 - Pocket Castle 2F East.png|Bar 276 - Pocket Castle 2F West.png|Library 274 - Pocket Castle Conference Centre.png|Conference Room 275 - Pocket Castle Living Room.png|Lounge 277 - Pocket Castle 3F.png|Laboratory 278 - Pocket Castle Royal Room.png|Royal Parlor Services Maid * Edit Party * Unequip Non-Party Companions * Teleport to BF * Teleport to Front Gate * Board the MS Fish Quest Board In the main hall, you can find a small board where your companions will post requests. While this is technically for their benefit, there are plenty of rewards to be had for helping them out. Inn Return Harpy Workers to Sutherland Inn and the Innkeeper will let you bring Tiny Lamia along. Tiny Lamia will let you rest 1G. Item Store Recruit Vampire Girl to gain an item store. Complete stages of her side quest to access a larger inventory. Note: Entering New Game+ resets her inventory expansions. Weapon Merchant Recruit Dragon Pup to gain a weapon store. Complete stages of her side quest to access a larger inventory. Note: Entering New Game+ resets her inventory expansions. Rooms Front Gate Nothing special to say about front gates, There is currently one inhabitant and three passageways: One on the left to the Forest, One to the Main Hall and one to the right to the Bar. Inhabitants: *Anko Main Hall The main hall of the castle. It contains some doorways, leading to various locations within the castle; There are totally 5 Passageways: One to the south leads to Front Gate. One to the north leads to Courtyard. To the west, there are two Passages: one to the forest and one to the Library. One on the East leads to the Dining Room. There are currently 17 inhabitants in part one. Inhabitants: *Lime *Amira *Vanilla *Teeny *Rami *Remi *Rumi *'Sonya' *'Nuruko' *'Brynhildr' *Papi *Mini *Orlan *Kamuro *Kitsu *Mimi *Gob Pocket Castle 1F (North) The dining room and the kitchen of the castle. It's full of hungry monsters, and Luka can "become" their dinner. Currently, there are eight inhabitants and six passageways. One on the south leads to the Main Hall. One to the north leads to the Bar. The other four leads to the Courtyard, the Cathedral, the Beach and the Snow Room. Inhabitants: *Eater *'Alice' *Ratty *Lemon *Eva *Anastasia *Sunny *Mina Barracks Barracks are a home to every soldier in your party. There are a few targets and boxing ring where anyone can test their strength! There are currently 10 inhabitants and 3 passageways: One on the south to the basement, one on the east to the dining room and the stairs lead to the library. Inhabitants':' *Hip *Riot *Nanabi *Lona *Marion *Eri *Sara *Salaan *Juska *Regina *Mei-Lin Cathedral Cathedral is a place where everyone can pray to Ilias. Strange, but most of the ones praying are monsters. There are currently five inhabitants and one passageway to the dining room. Inhabitants: *'Ilias' *Christie *Sofia *Maria *Rosary Courtyard The Courtyard is the place, where monsters from fields and deserts can live. It has a pyramid and a lake. There is currently 22 Inhabitants and 3 passageways. One to the north leads to the Dining Room and one to the south leads to the Main Hall. Inhabitants: *Reina *Pina & Pii *Aisha *Amara *Bunni *Ragora *Chirp *Pochi *Helen *Gnome *Deiji *Mirage *Gaa *Patra *Nefertiti Lamias *Lila *Banachi *Casta *Miu *Scarlet *Dahlia *Jeannie Forest This castle is so cool, it's even has a Forest inside! Lovely place to many types of monsters, from Fairy to Beasts.There is currently 15 inhabitants and 2 passageways. One to the north leads to the Main Hall and one to the south leads to Front Gate. Inhabitants: *Lippy *Honey *Fleesia *Pyhar *Kazura *Kyona *'Sylph ' *Pumpkin *Love & Lamb *Claudia *Elise *Milly & Liru *Fairies *Fell *Melon Beach Beach is a perfect place for sea-dwellers to live. It's just like beach outside but with walls and ceiling. There is currently 11 inhabitants and a passageway to the Dining Room. Inhabitants: *Soapy *Amy *Sully *Meia *Kurage *Domaimer *Gigi *Wakame *Shelly *Yume *Isabelle Basement Basement is a dark and mostly cold place. Perfect home for some type of insect monsters and undead. There is currently 19 inhabitants and 2 passageways. One on the east leads to Courtyard and one on the west leads to Barracks. Inhabitants: *Cindy *Beth *Meru Meru *Hiru *Vanessa *Elizabeth *Melk *Melty *Miranda *Liru *Len *Panty Sensei *Rachnee *Chandra *Carrie *Minelli *Shadow *Ashidaka *Zombie Girls *Scat Captain Bar Like in outside world, Bar mostly being used to relax. There you can drink, listen to music and talk with Bartender.There is currently 9 inhabitants and and 4 passageways. One on the south leads to Front Gate, Stairs lead down to the Dining Room and passage to the west leads to Library. Inhabitants: *Lihitinu *Barbun *Mary *Manako *Saki *Shizuku *Louise *Julia *Melody Library Library is a home to most apoptosis and chimeraroids. They read books and being researched by scientist from Laboratory. There are currently 16 inhabitants and many passageways. Upstairs there is Laboratory, door to the east leads to conservations room, two passageways on the south lead to the Lounge and Main Hall. Inhabitants: *Luxuru *Jillian *Jaide *Vitae *Valto *Robin *Shinifa *Vetala *Anna *Francesca *Naho *Lisa *Annie *Yoko *Cornelia *Mitsuko Lounge Lounge is like Bar but more traditional, People sit there, talk about different things. Library is near and they can take book to read.Also there is medical office and small kitchen. There is currently 9 Inhabitants and one door to the Library. Inhabitants: *Stella *Naia *Miyabi *Teresa *Shesta *Rachura *Kate *Nabisu *Nightingale Laboratory Laboratory is a home to science. Your scientists are working on Different things such as Zombies, Chimeras, and Apoptosis Phenomenon. Currently there are 12 inhabitants and 3 passageways: One leads to the Royal Parlor and downstairs there are Library. Inhabitants: *'Promestein ' *Lily *Lucia *Witchy *Fizz *Chrome *Frederika *Radio *Maiden *Torture *Crowley Royal Parlor This are rooms for every ruler you met. Even Kings and Queens are living here. There are currently 5 inhabitants and one passageway to the Laboratory. Inhabitants: *Grand Noah Queen *San Ilia King *Pilate *Samson *John Trivia You receive the Pocket Castle by siding with Ilias or Alice: - Alice scene : She will try to give you Angel Halo . Nero will stop time and take it from her, she will end up giving you Pocket Castle stating " I'm gonna give you something with the same value " . -Ilias scene : If you side with Ilias she will steal Alice's Pocket Castle and give it to you . Category:Paradox/Locations Category:Fast-Travel Locations